elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonestrewn Crest (Skyrim)
Bonestrewn Crest is a dragon lair with a Word Wall in . It is located atop a mountain directly south of Witchmist Grove. It is also northeast of Eldergleam Sanctuary. Overview A worn dirt path leads up the east side of the mountain to the top where ancient stone pillars rise around a large ancient dragon wall that provides a word for the Dragon Shout Frost Breath. The dragon's lair is strewn with mammoth bones and skulls, as well as several empty coffins. There is one chest to be looted that is to the right (north) of the Word Wall, and two iron ore veins, one of which is east of the wall on the path, just below two stone columns; the second is north east of the wall at marsh level. An orichalcum ore vein can also be found on the southwestern side of the mountain. If visited prior to completion of "Dragon Rising," three skeletons will be present. Quests Kill the Dragon *There is a bounty for the dragon found here from Jorleif at the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. Find the Word of Power *Arngeir gives a Miscellaneous quest to find a Word of Power here. Enemies *Leveled dragon (which will respawn even after the site is marked "cleared"). *Three skeletons will appear here if the Dragonborn has not completed "Dragon Rising." Bugs * If the dragon here has already been killed before getting the bounty quest, a dragon will appear for the quest. The Dragonborn may not get another dragon soul. *After the dragon is killed for the first time, a miscellaneous quest will lead back to Esbern. This will appear even if Esbern was never talked to. *The dragon may already be dead even though one has never been to Bonestrewn Crest. *The dragon may not attack. ** (A possible fix) By waiting a few times at one hour increments, eventually the dragon should fix itself and attack. **By jumping around to the top of one of the rocks near the dragon as it flies by, and either using the shout "Slow Time" to shoot at it or using destruction spells, it will then turn hostile. *Sometimes the dragon will be floating in the sky and will not attack. It simply hovers there with only its tail moving. **This can possibly be fixed by entering a different cell, Mistwatch for example, and then returning. *Sometimes the dragon will not spawn again. *There are two dragons, of which one will not attack, and the other will, when killed, not give a dragon soul. * If the dragon was killed before getting the bounty quest, the dragon's soul may be absorbed when close to the dragon, but then the dragon's skeleton becomes invincible and begins to fly around. This prevents the quest from being finished. ** Possible fix: Dragonrend should not be used to force the skeletal dragon to land. Instead, waiting for it to land on its own, and then attacking, will resolve the issue. *It may be possible to get two Words of Power for the shout Frost Breath. Appearances * * de:Knochenspitze es:Cresta del Osario (Skyrim) ru:Скелетный гребень (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Lairs Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Orichalcum Ore Vein Locations